Fix You
by Stacymc2012
Summary: David's tired of seeing her cry through his window. Something impulses him and David wants to fix her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Okay so I'm back with yet another story. Originally, this was a prompt, and now is that I'm getting it up. It is a multi-chapter, it isn't finished. I hope you enjoy! :) Let me know your thoughts :)**

**AN: I own nothing.**

* * *

**"Through your bedroom window, you look so sad at night and I imagine I am what you need, but then I realize that's crazy."**

David was over at Kathryn's house, picking up the last of his boxes. He was just moving out. Their divorce had been finalized a few days before and now he had come in to pick up his belongs, since he was moving out. Their marriage had ended rather amicably, so there was little to no animosity between the two. Kathryn smiled at him and handed him his last box as he put it the others in the back of his car.

"So, did you find a place to stay then?" Kathryn asked her now ex-husband, a small smile on her face because she did still care for him after all.

David smiled and nodded as he hefted the last box into the back of his car, "Actually, I did. Mr. McVeigh had an apartment for rent in his building… It's the one in front of the Mayor's house."

Kathryn grinned, "That's great, David!"

"I like it; it's actually very quaint and small."

"That's really good, Dave, I'm glad. Have you got everything you need?" She asked.

David nodded, "Yep, I'm all packed up… Mm, thank you, Kathryn."

"You know David; you were a pretty bad husband. But as an ex-husband? You're actually not half bad," she gave him a small laugh.

The sandy brown-haired man chuckled and replied with a charming smile, "And I'm just getting started too."

Kathryn laughed lightly and hugged David tightly, "If you need anything, just call, alright?"

He nodded, returning the hug, "I will, thank you. Same goes to you, Kathryn."

And so he turned and got into his car and drove off once they let go.

* * *

David had already made up his mind; he hated moving! Everything was in boxes, scattered all over the small apartment. He had begun the process of organizing his things; however, it seemed that no matter how many things he put in order, the place still looked like a tornado had gone through. He rubbed his face and sighed as he put away the plates Kathryn had bought for him when the two had gone shopping for his apartment a few days before. He looked out the window above his sink.

His apartment was on the second floor and was actually in the same line of vision of the second story of the brunette Mayor's house. From what he could tell, his kitchen window looked out into her hall. David paused and went into his small office and looked out that window. There he noticed that this window looked out into Regina's bedroom. He shook his head and went back to his kitchen to finish his tasks.

A few hours later, he had disposed and organized the boxes that went in the kitchen and he moved into his office to begin working there. As he moved diligently to put away the stupidly large amounts of books, he happened to glance out his window and see Regina walk into her bedroom and turn on her light. Her curtains were wide opened, but he didn't think she had noticed considering she had begun to undress now and hadn't closed them yet.

Quickly, David looked away to preserve her dignity and he began to work on putting things away again. About half an hour later, he turned back to look out the window and the scene in front of him actually baffled him slightly. Her window was still opened and her nightstand light was on, giving the room a nice dim, yellowish glow. It all almost illuminated her and made her look somewhat celestial because of the cream color of her pajamas, which contrasted with her dark raven hair and pale skin. She had already removed all of her makeup, David noticed, because of the paleness of her lips.

David was then even more startled when her face contorted marginally and tears found themselves slithering down her cheeks. He wasn't sure what was going on. Never did he think that someone as strong and beautiful as Regina would need to cry. Yes, the thought was ludicrous, because he knew that everyone had a weak moment. But this wasn't just anyone! This was Regina Mills! This woman could move mountains on command, so why was she crying? He watched as sobs seemed to overtake her body and she shook as she cried harder, wrapping her arms around herself and hugging herself tightly.

* * *

It had been two weeks since David moved into his apartment and things were going quite smoothly. Though, there was something that was troubling him greatly. At first he thought he should ignore it; never was he one to stick his nose where it didn't belong. However, David felt that this particular issue had gone far too long already. It'd seem that it was almost every night; David would catch a glimpse of Regina in her bedroom, looking absolutely distraught. It was beginning to tear him up inside more and more and he wasn't very sure why. He felt an odd tug in his chest and he wasn't very sure why.

David couldn't help but wonder what would cause this woman to break down like this. Then there was the nagging in the back of his head and suddenly, before his eyes he saw the memory of a few months ago, at Regina's house; that night when he rejected her. It'd be arrogant of David to think that he was the cause of this. He moved away from the windows and crushed a few of the boxes that were empty and he thought to himself, that maybe it wasn't just him. Maybe it was multiple events of being turned down...

* * *

It wasn't as if Regina was treated very nicely in town. He had made note at way some people looked at her or spoke about her behind her back. And sure, she was a rather... Strict person, for lack of a better term, and she did seem very icy, but was he really the only person who saw through that? And now what he had just seen, his assumptions were obviously correct. He had seen it when she smiled from time to time; but he'd never been too sure until now. Never did her smiles reach her chocolate eyes. Never had he heard her let out a full laugh nor did he ever see her truly happy. Now seeing her cry like this... Everything seemed to click. The broken look that was often in her eyes, the frown that sometimes found way to her face. David hadn't been reading too much into it; he wasn't just imagining all of this.

David knew that Regina would probably never cry or break down like this in front of anyone. This was Regina after all. Regina, who was just as weak as the rest of them, but under no circumstances dared to show it. She, who would also try her best to personify perfection despite the laws of life against her. Nonetheless, she was also the woman who had saved his life and was always on his side. He had an odd, irksome need to hold this woman. But that was probably highly inappropriate, given everything; especially his recent divorce.

He had just finished up cleaning his kitchen after dinner and went into his office to get some reading done. His curtains were opened and he could see into Regina's bedroom; this had not been done purposely. As if on cue, the raven-haired woman walked into her bedroom. It was the same time as every night. "She's so going to get a restraining order against me…" David mumbled to himself as he put down his half-read book and got up, rubbing his face.

Enough was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves! Your response to the story was honestly flattering. Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter. I decided to post it because it's a bit short, but has quite a bit of information in it. And I was coerced into doing so by my friend Grace, lol! Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts! ;) **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Regina was surprised when she heard her doorbell ring suddenly. It snapped her out of her distressed state and she realized her windows were wide opened, but she kept them like that for a reason. The coolness of the night always provided some relief. Her shaky, clammy hands came up to her cheeks and she swiped away the palpable and visible evidence of the intense melancholy in her soul. She wondered who could be at the door, considering Henry was off with Emma for the night, so Regina was probably the last person in the boy's mind. Her heart gripped so tight, she almost had trouble breathing and standing to get to her bedroom door.

She made it down the stairs slowly, still trying to calm herself and look presentable. She was glad she hadn't changed out of her evening clothes yet. Her hand wrapped around the door knob and her nose drew in a deep breath, which her swollen red lips let out slowly. Pulling the door opened, she tried to put back on her face; the perfect, icy façade that was always there. However, the surprise that engulfed her when she saw who was on the other side prevented her from doing that fully.

"David? What a surprise." She couldn't hide the hint of astonishment laced around her words.

David gave her a slight smile, one of his hands shoved into his jacket pocket, "I hope I'm not interrupting your evening?" He knew he wasn't.

"No, you're not, actually. Come in. I'll have to apologize; I really wasn't expecting anyone over. Henry is out with Emma, so he won't be back until tomorrow." David noted the slightly bitter laugh she let out as Regina stepped aside to let him in.

"It's fine. Your home is always spotless anyway, Regina," he smiled amiably at her and Regina felt a foreign friendliness overwhelm her.

Regina closed the door behind him and held her arm out to lead him into her sitting room. "What can I do for you, David? To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" She smiled at him and the two sat across from each other on different couches.

David returned her smile easily, but he again, could see the broken, lost look in her eyes. That was another one of her vacant smiles that didn't reach her brown orbs. "Actually, I'd just come by to bring you some of this apple pie I made earlier today."

She hadn't noticed that he had been carrying a black plastic bag until he reached into it and pulled out a clear container with a red cover. He set it on the coffee table that acted like a barrier between them; a tangible symbol of the wall between her and the rest of the world. A wall she had unconsciously built to keep herself safe, and to keep anyone from hurting her. What she didn't know was that as she created this wall to keep everyone else out, she was keeping herself in, helpless and hopeless. But now that wall had been built far too high. This wall that she had slowly put up through the years; brick by brick, she had built it with her bare hands every time she was hurt by someone she once trusted. Regina had learned to pay the price of loving, caring and trusting people. She hated how high of a price it was, it was a price that she would pay for the rest of her life unless someone got close enough to break the barrier and mend her broken heart.

Regina reached over for the piece of plastic and grinned, "Thank you, David. That is very, very thoughtful of you. Share it with me? I've some vanilla ice cream that would go great with this." She stood and waited for him to follow her into the kitchen.

A few minutes had passed and the two found themselves sitting quietly on the kitchen island, eating pie and ice cream. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, despite them being in complete silence. Regina appreciated that he was taking the time out to stay with her, despite whatever he had planned for his evening. She hadn't wanted to spend that night wallowing in her self-pity and he had been just the perfect distraction from that.

They finished their quiet dessert; both quite comfortable with the calmness between them. David stood and took both their plates to the sink and washed them. What was it with this man and doing her dishes? Regina watched him and smiled a bit, just for a moment allowing herself to pretend he was hers. He dried his hands and turned to look at her, giving her a smile, "I should go. Let you get some rest and stuff. Thank you for having me, Regina."

Regina nodded appreciatively, the corners of her mouth turning upright slightly, "No, thank you, David, for taking the time out tonight." She walked him out and closed the door behind him after they said their formal goodnights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I apologize for the long wait. Hurricane Sandy hit quite hard in the East Coast. -.- Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter; yes, it may seem like another short one, but please trust me when I say that it is going to pick up very soon. Let me know your thoughts! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

A few nights later, Regina, again, found herself dining alone because Henry was having dinner with Mr. Hopper after his session and probably wouldn't be back until late. It was summer anyway, and Regina didn't want to seem overly controlling with Henry. At this point, she felt herself giving up on her relationship with the boy. He hated her and as much as it hurt, she knew she had no choice but to accept it. Henry was convinced that she was the Evil Queen and could never understand her motives; so try as she might, she knew when to pull back from a battle. Mama did always say that love made you weak, maybe this was what Cora meant?

She twisted her fork around her pasta and put it into her mouth just as her doorbell rang. Regina wiped her mouth and stood from the table and walked to the door as she chewed quickly so she wouldn't have her mouth full when she opened the door. She was surprised to find David there again when she opened it.

"David?" She didn't hide the astonishment in her tone.

"Brought dessert again," he announced and grinned at her.

Regina laughed, actually let out a laugh at a joke that David had made as they shared dessert. David had made red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese for a topping; she could easily admit that he was an amazing cook. She took a bite out of her cupcake and a sip of her white milk before saying, "You know, David, if things don't work out for you at the animal shelter, what about becoming a baker?"

David laughed, "Now you're making a joke, right?"

"No, no! Really, David. You bake pastries very well! I would've never pegged you for the baking type." She chuckled a bit.

He continued laughing, "And what type did you peg me for then?"

"I don't know.. Muscular, reader, anything but a baker!" She stood up and poured him some more milk, "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you here, I thought I would be doomed for an evening alone again," she chuckled a bit bitterly.

"Where's Henry?" He thanked her silently for the milk and took a sip from it as she sat down beside him again.

She sighed, "With Dr. Hopper. He had a session earlier today and then they were going to dinner. But I'm sure he was lying to me again and meeting up with Emma once more."

David cleared his throat a bit and nodded, "Are you going to call him out on it?"

Regina shook her head, "I'll let him believe he's fooled me. He forgets that though Emma may be the woman who gave birth to him, I am his mother…" She swallowed hard and her eyes welled up with tears easily.

He bit his lip as he watched her, "Not to step on any toes or anything, but wouldn't this all just be much easier if you allowed them to spend time together?"

She looked at him momentarily, "You don't understand, David…" Her facial features softened considerably and her voice went softer, "I love Henry. He is my son. I cannot allow Emma to just come into his life all of sudden, fill his head with fantasies about, I don't know what, and then what? What will happen when she decides that this is all just too hard and she leaves again? I'll be left to pick up the pieces and clean up her mess and that would hurt Henry so much… And I refuse to lose him, David. He is all I have." She whispered lowly.

David reached out and touched her knuckles with his fingertips, "I understand that a bit, Regina. But she's here now, and Henry's curious about his mother and where he came from. I think you should just let her in. Sure, if she does decide to leave, it'll hurt Henry and you'll be there to pick up the pieces, but what if she doesn't leave? What if Emma stays in his life from here on? Are you just going to live in this constant battle and continue to get in their way forever? Just imagine how much Henry will resent you for that…"

Regina bit her lip and whispered, "I never really thought of it that way…" Her chin quivered slightly, "I just… What will I do if she takes him from me?" She choked slightly and put her head in her hands.

David's heart instantly snapped in half and his hand found her back, which he rubbed comfortingly, "Regina…" He said gently, trying to get her attention to comfort her.

Regina shook her head and quickly straightened and rubbed her face, "I think you should go, David. Thank you for coming by, I really do appreciate it again. I have some work to get done tonight anyway."

He hated that he'd just screwed things up. She'd been happy all evening and then he _had_ to ask her questions. However, he stood from his seat and allowed Regina to walk him to the door. He stopped as she held it open for him, "Have a good night, Regina… And I hope I didn't upset you with what I said."

Regina shook her head, "No, you didn't. You got me thinking actually. Goodnight, David."

He nodded and walked out, hands shoved into his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the others, for that I apologize, but now is that we are really getting to the meat of the story. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

It was roughly a week later before the two really saw each other again. David was just finishing dinner and putting his dishes in the sink when he heard his doorbell ring. He hated how he had potentially made Regina feel worse about how she was raising or treating Henry and Emma. He knew that their conversation had broken her to tears as well… David noticed her in her bedroom that night when he went into his office to go through some finances of the shelter. He wondered if he could fix it; amend what happened considering that had been his ultimate goal.

Drying his hands, he walked over and opened the door. To his surprise, he found Regina standing on the other side, holding a glass platter and she had a… Smile on her face?

"Regina, hi," he was slightly confused as he leaned against the threshold and opened the entrance to his apartment a bit more, "Sorry, I wasn't really expecting anyone." He admitted.

She gave him a smile, "I figured so. You caught me off guard several times too. May I come in?"

He nodded, "Of course," and stepped aside to let her in.

She walked in and couldn't help but look around the recent bachelor's apartment. Upon entrance, she was in the living room. He'd decorated it with a fuzzy red rug over the already existing beige carpeted floors; a chestnut-colored coffee table occupied the center of the red rug. He had two deep brown-leathered couches; one long, against the wall, and a smaller one to compliment it, alongside the other wall, by the windows. His flat screen television was mounted on the wall and under it a small table that held a stereo and his cable box and she even noticed a few game systems that were similar to Henry's.

"This is a very nice place, David; quaint… Cozy too," she turned to look at him and grinned.

David smiled, "Thank you. You're welcome to take a seat," he motioned for her to do so, and sat down beside her when she sat.

"I promise I won't be here long, I'm sure you're busy," she began but David did a waving motion with his hand as if to tell her that he wasn't. Regina gave a half nod, smiling at David and she opened up the glass platter that was now on her lap and the smell of fresh brownies pervaded the room. "I made you some brownies. As a thank you, I suppose you could say." She handed the un-lidded Tupperware to him.

He was slightly taken aback by the reason, "Thank you for what, Regina?"

"Well, what you said the other night. It got me thinking, David, and I suppose you are right… What will I do when Henry is older and can make the choice for himself. Like I told you, he's all I have and I can't lose him," she swallowed hard.

David didn't stop himself from reaching out and taking her hand like he'd tried to do before but had coward away; but not this time. Nope, this time he would follow his instinct and do what he felt was right. Gently, he took into his large, warm hands her small, cold ones and gave them a squeeze. "Regina, do you remember a few weeks ago..? What happened when you found me at the diner after a meeting with Kathryn and the divorce lawyer?" He swallowed too because he hated how much he had hurt Kathryn.

Regina looked at him oddly; what did that have to do with anything? "Yes, I remember…" She replied slowly.

"Well, you told me that you were my friend too, despite being Kathryn and that you were here for me. What I didn't get to tell you that night was that I'm here for you too, Regina. Anything you need, if you just want to talk or cry or whatever… What you tell me will always stay between us."

The knot in Regina's throat grew large and she bit down on her lip while her eyes swam in unshed tears. She couldn't bring herself to speak out of fear of a sob coming out instead. She was sure David didn't know how much those words meant to her. Nobody had ever told her that they were willingly on her side, willingly offering themselves to this… this… -whatever she was- to help her. Oh, that meant so much more than David would ever know.

She gave him a very faint smile and she whispered, "Thank you, David. That means a lot to me…" And then it happened, a tear fell.

He didn't seem shocked though. He didn't seem bewildered or baffled at her façade melting away and that's what caused another tear to shed. He saw her as a human being, as a person. He saw her as a person with feelings. But what if this was all out of pity? Pity from what though? She's never allowed herself to look weak in front of him nor anyone for that matter. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and the sincerity in them made a shiver run down her spine. She'd not seen such a look in someone's eyes toward her, since Daniel… Another tear fell for Daniel.

His hand came out of hers, which they'd been gripping onto each other without noticing, and with his thumb, he tenderly wiped away that tear that fell and gave her a smile, whispering, "And I'm here to wipe your tears too if you'd like."

She mirrored his smile with a watery one and she bowed her head to let out a low laugh, "Goodness David, you've no idea what you're getting yourself into. But thank you."

He watched her closely. David wasn't sure how, why or when it started happening, but there was something different here. He felt different about her. Maybe it was his overwhelming need to take all her pain away; the feeling as so much stronger than it was when he first started this "mission".

The hand that had wiped her tears, found its way to her chin and he delicately lifted it so he could look into her eyes. Regina's heart swelled at the care he used with her. As if she was a fragile glass that would easily break if handled too harshly. If it were anyone else, she'd snap at them and call the stupid for using kid-gloves on her. But she was tired of fighting, so tired of hiding; so tired of building up these walls that kept her locked away from the world.

Then in comes Prince Charming in his white horse with a sword and a magical wand, which at the wave of, he'd just made her walls tumble down. The ones she'd been putting up since before this whole mess started. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that easily he was able to bring them down but at the same time, she was so relieved that _someone _finally cared enough to bring them down.

"Hey… I don't care what happens from here. I know that you need someone, Regina. I know that it's hard to trust people cause you don't know if they'll hurt you or not. I ask that you give me the chance and let me in. I want to help you. I ask for nothing in return. If you ever need someone to call, a friend or someone to talk to, I'm here for you. You won't be a burden to me, if that's what you're afraid of…"

He trailed off when he watched her lean forward, bury her face into her hands and a low sob escaped her lips without her consent. David blinked, not expecting it to be that simple. He had just made a promise to Regina now, and he knew that he couldn't break it. Bringing his hand up to her back, he began rubbing it soothingly while her shoulders shook. David leaned up as well and got up to the edge of the couch like she was sitting and continued to rub her back. The blue-eyed man noticed that the brunette was holding in her sobs and he whispered, "It's okay to let it out, Regina… This is what I'm here for."

It was just a kindhearted reminder and it was enough to make her dam break. The sob that escaped her lips next was not out of her merit but its own. Regina found herself sobbing like she usually spent in her nights alone. David felt his heart snap at the sounds that left her lips. They were so raw and broken and he wanted nothing more than to remedy it. He was moving unconsciously when his arms wrapped around her shaking form completely and he pulled her close. He didn't care about how it looked; this was the best way he could think of to help her at that moment. Hold her while she cried; something she didn't seem to have very often if ever at all.

At first the raven-haired woman was very tense in his arms, unsure of what was going on. In her muddled thoughts, she tried to figure out if she really wanted to give herself away to this man. If she was ready to allow him to see her naked, something she hadn't done in such a long time. Soon she realized she didn't have much of a choice as her body leaned into his touch and her face burrowed into his right breast. She felt his hold tighten slightly when she leaned in and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She felt that she didn't need to fight anymore. Regina gave in completely that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I am so sorry for disappearing for almost a month! School and work have both just been tugging on my arms like persistent children! Here's the next chapter; in part of my apology, I made it extra long. Thank you so much for your support and lovely reviews! I hope not to let you down. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning found Regina and David both sprawled on the couch together. She lay comfortably with her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her closely. An afghan was also thrown over them to shield them from the morning breeze. The previous evening had been so emotionally exhausting for them, especially Regina who cried so hard at one point that it was completely soundless and she couldn't breathe. At that point, David worked on getting her some water and calming her down with low whispers and stroking her hair. She hadn't said much, had not given an explanation for her anguish, but he was fine with it. He would just approach her on it later on.

It was the sunrays on their faces that cause the duo to wake. David's blue eyes fluttered opened first. He blinked several times to clear his foggy vision. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what the heck he was doing on his couch and what was on the chest that was so heavy. David's gaze dropped down and he was met with a mass of short, dark brown hair and the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered everything clearly and how Regina had ended up in his arms. What he was afraid of now was what would happen when she woke or how she would react.

David was glad that nothing… Truly physical had happened between them the previous night. Not that he would ever take advantage of Regina that way. She was a woman who was hurting and needed comforting, her mind wasn't clear enough for her to realize what she was doing and what the outcome of her/their actions would be. No, he wasn't calling her stupid, just that… Her mind and judgment was clouded by her overbearing emotions.

He felt Regina shift slightly against him and he held his breath as to not want to wake her. She continued shifting until she must've gotten comfortable because she settled down again to sleep soundly. He exhaled slowly and brought a hand up to take some dark hair out of her pale face. His regard followed over to where his cable box was and he noticed that it was still dawn, barely seven in the morning. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

However, his attempts were futile for he couldn't bring himself to sleep with this woman in his arms. It wasn't that she bothered him, quite the contrary. Dare he think it, it was as if he had a missing puzzle piece back, it was somewhat odd, but he couldn't think like that, not now. David was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a low whimper followed by some groaning. He frowned and looked down at Regina, from where the sounds had emanated. She looked slightly troubled in her sleep, but he decided to leave her for now. Once more, he closed his eyes and tried, he really did _try_.

David must've fallen asleep for a little bit because next thing he knew he was woken by some pounding on his chest from an exterior force and he could hear low screaming and crying. His eyes snapped opened and he found Regina, though still wrapped up in his arms, fighting him. He also noticed that she wasn't conscious at all; she was still in a deep sleep and was having a nightmare. It was when she let out the screech that he startled out of his reverie and into action. David sat up slowly and brought a distressed Regina up with him. He'd learned from Kathryn, that shaking people out of nightmares often left them very disoriented and lost. Rather, he'd learned to gently bring them out of the dream and he figured that would help Regina as well.

The man kept his strong arms protectively wound up around her fighting form and his hands came up to her back and he rubbed it soothingly and whispered, "Shh, Regina, it's alright… You're alright… Calm down…" This became his mantra, but that only seemed to help enough to make her stop punching his chest. She was still whimpering like a wounded animal.

He kissed her hair out of instinct and continued shushing her lowly, holding her close and going to the extent of even rocking her a bit. She settled after a few minutes only to be plagued with an even worse nightmare that really made her cry and shake in his arms. From this one, David figured it was enough and that he had to wake her. So lowly he began to call her name in her ear and rub her back.

Though it took a few minutes, her eyes opened quickly and unfocused. She looked everywhere but was unable to settle on just one thing, whilst she continued panting. He unrelentingly called her name as he cupped her face now so she'd come to rest on his eyes. Slowly, the haze left Regina's brown orbs and she let out a strangled sound, rasping, "David?"

He smiled a bit when he realized she was there and nodded, moving his hands from her face to engulf the back of her neck, "I'm here, Regina."

He heard a sigh of relief leave her and she leaned forward and buried her face into his neck, her breathing beginning to calm down, while one of his hands moved up to massage her scalp, in an effort to relax her. David couldn't help nor stop himself when his lips went over to the side of her head and he kissed it once more, "You're okay," he whispered against her forehead and frowned at how warm it felt. Maybe it was from the struggle she'd just put up?

* * *

A short while later, Regina sat up in his arms, her face red. "David- I…" She swallowed. Embarrassment and self-loathing washed over her body as she realized that she'd just… _Cried_ in front of someone. Someone had just seen her naked and she felt so exposed, but not as violated as she probably should've.

David cut her off, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek like he'd done before, "-Shh. Don't apologize, it's alright. Remember what I said last night, right?" He took some hair that had pasted itself to her forehead and he tucked it behind her ear. "You're really warm, how are you feeling?"

Regina swallowed, "I'm-I'm fine. I should go…"

But David didn't want her to go yet. There was still much they had to discuss about the night before and if she wasn't feeling well, he felt the need to look after her. It was an odd sense of responsibility that had invaded his being when it came about Regina and as strange as this new feeling was, he knew it was more genuine than it had ever been. He was afraid to give this new feeling a name, so he decided to wait it out before labeling anything.

"No, no. You can't leave yet." He found his lips say.

Regina raised a confused brow at him, a small smile on her lips as she reached up to rub her face. This was so awkward for her but then at the same time, it wasn't. "And why not?"

"Well, you've stayed the night and I can't just let my new and first guest go home hungry. Let me make you breakfast." He offered with a charming smile on his face.

She let out a low chuckle and found herself agreeing, "Very well."

He grinned, "Great." He untangled his arms from around her and watched Regina shiver when he did, but didn't say anything about it. His own arms now felt empty because they were not around her anymore. After letting her go, he got up and stretched, before turning to Regina, "Wait here."

David went into his linen closet and grabbed a towel then went into his bedroom and grabbed a few more things. He came back out and handed Regina a towel, new toothbrush and a pair of sweats that were obviously his and a t-shirt, which was obviously his as well. Regina took them and gave David a confused look, though she was pretty aware of what he wanted her to do with those things.

"Go ahead and shower and change into these for now, if you'd like. It will help you relax. The soap is in the shower," he said as he gave her a hand to help her stand and then led her over to where his bathroom was.

Once she was settled, he moved diligently to begin breakfast. Approximately twenty minutes later, Regina exited the bathroom dressed in David's sweats and t-shirt. David looked up toward his bathroom when he heard the door open and smiled at Regina when he saw her come out. Regina returned the smile, "Thank you David. I feel a lot more refres-" she was cut off by a sudden and loud cough.

It actually startled David slightly and he couldn't help but jump at the sound. He didn't think anything of it at first but he frowned when the seconds turned into a minute and she was coughing harder than she was before. Truth be told, at this point she sounded like she was at risk of losing a lung. He walked over to her after turning off the stove quickly; she was leaning heavily against the bathroom threshold. David found himself taking Regina's arm to steady her while his other hand worked on rubbing her back. "Regina? Try to breathe through it..." He said calmly and tried to lead her away from the door and to the kitchen where he would sit her at the table.

He got her some water after sitting her down and handed it to her. "Here, drink some of this..." Her coughing had died down only slightly.

She thanked him with a small nod and she sipped on the water, wincing at the feeling of the cool water against her sand paper throat. She cleared her throat several times after drinking and huffed, taking a deep breath that would hopefully reach her lungs. Her face was red from coughing and her skin a bit sweaty. David was pretty sure now that she was sick from a cold. Regina sighed and rubbed her face, "I don't know what got into me. I guess I choked on air or something." She gave a weak chuckle.

David decided he would humor her. "Happens to the best of us, don't worry. How are you feeling?" He walked around the table and turned his attention back to the breakfast he was preparing for them. He didn't want her to feel as if he was hovering.

Regina shrugged a bit, clearing her throat, "As well as can be, I suppose."

They were both ignoring the neon pink elephant in the room that was break dancing to opera while wearing a top hat. They both knew that they were, but neither wanted to exit that bubble where everything was just peachy, yet. They would wait at least until after breakfast, once they had some sustenance. Well, Regina didn't want to have the conversation at all, but David did. He wanted her to talk it out; to put her feelings out there and let Regina know that it's alright and nobody will judge her for being human.

It took him another ten minutes to finish the chocolate chip pancakes he'd been making. Five minutes after the fact, David set in front of Regina a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chopped up banana, strawberry and grapes on the side and whipped cream on top. He handed her the bottle of syrup and put a mug of coffee in front of her as well and then prepared his own plate.

Regina watched as he worked diligently around the kitchen and could only wonder what woman would want to let go such an amazing man. She wondered why she could never have that... If she just wasn't meant to ever be happy. She wondered what she had done wrong that her happy ending was never given to her. She wondered who she failed, who she pissed off that ever since she was a young girl, she would always give and give and could never take. But then Daniel was taken from her and Regina learned the hard way that if you wanted something, you needed to get it yourself, no other options. Happy endings, in her books, didn't exist. And fairy godmothers weren't as amazing as everyone thought.

She bit into the fluffy pancakes that David had made her and it was like Christmas in her mouth. "David, this is amazing," Regina gasped as she chewed.

David grinned proudly with himself that he'd been able to cause her delight. "I'm glad you are enjoying it, Regina. If you want more of anything, feel free to ask or take," he offered softly, the smile still tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

She smiled as well, the corners of her eyes wrinkled which indicated that it was a real smile, "Thank you David, this is very nice of yo-" she began coughing roughly again.

David quickly put down his fork and reached out beside him to rub her back in hopes of helping. He was sure that she had caught a cold of some sort. "You okay?" he asked her when her coughing had died down.

She nodded slowly, clearing her throat several times and sipping her coffee, "Went down the wrong tube." She gave a weak laugh again. That'd been the same excuse she'd used earlier.

Truth be told, Regina wasn't feeling all too well. She felt weak and freezing; with general malaise. Her head along with her body was all achy and her throat felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper against it. Of course, she couldn't tell David that. She didn't want to appear weak to him not just emotionally, especially after last night, but also physically, that was just too much for her. But was it really that bad? Would letting him take care of her really be that bad? Goodness sometimes she just wanted to give in, allow someone to take care of her… But then they'd leave. They always left and all she would have were the shattered pieces that were supposed to be her heart. She wasn't sure if she could handle that, especially after what'd happened with Emma and Henry the day before.

The brunette felt a cold hand press again her heated forehead. She turned to her side slightly and realized it was David's hand and he was trying to take her temperature. He was frowning now again and went on to inquire, "You're not feeling well, are you?" Though the question came off more as a statement; the look in his blue eyes almost dared Regina to lie to him.

Heaving a sigh, Regina admitted to David, knowing she'd been caught, "I suppose I'm feeling slightly under the weather."

David watched her closely, but says nothing, as if taking her features meticulously. Finally, he decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since the night before. Turning around to face Regina completely, he made yet another enquiry, "Why did you come over last night?"

She couldn't help herself when she found she was staring at David like he'd been staring at her. Of course there was more of a reason behind why she'd gone over than feeling lonely or wanting company. She was strong; she could take care of herself… But if she had to be honest with herself? The other reason was because she felt that David had become a confidant to her. Someone she could… Tr-Tru-_Rely_ on. And also, she wanted him to know the results that his advice had. Knowing that it'd be best to just tell him the truth, she began, "I came over here to thank you," she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for your advice the other night. You were right. Henry does need his other mother around, much to my own distaste… You're also right when you said or asked, rather, how I would deal with this if Emma did stick around and…" She took a breath and whispered, "I'm sick and tired of fighting, David. I am so sick and tired of fighting everything and everyone around me." Regina didn't realize what she'd just admitted to this man.

Suddenly though, she found herself embraced by him tightly and tentatively, she hugged him back. He spoke after a moment, "You don't have to fight anymore, Regina. I'm here… I won't hurt you. I want to _protect you_. You don't have to fight me, Regina."

She scoffed slightly within their hug, "Why in the world would you want to do that, David?"

David pulled away slowly and cupped her face, "Because you need _someone._"

Swallowing hard, she found herself at a loss of words. She looked down at her empty breakfast plate for a moment. That had caught her so bluntly off guard she wasn't even sure she could think straight anymore. David sighed, realizing that maybe he'd been too honest too soon? He looked at Regina and took in her pale appearance and how off she looked. She obviously was exhausted. Sheepishly, his hand touched her back again and he said, "Regina, why don't you go sleep some more? You can have my bed."

"David, that's completely unnecessary-" she began to protest.

He shook his head, not having any of it, "You need to rest. I'm not letting you go home sick."

She laughed lightly, "David, I live right across the street."

Shaking his head again, David got up, helped her up and started to lead her to his bedroom, "I don't care if you live right next door. You need someone to look after you if you're sick."

At this point, he had sat her down on his bed, fluffed the pillows slightly and was drawing the covers back for her to get under them. She looked up at him with big brown eyes that were beginning to droop. Heaving a sigh, Regina nodded, "I suppose I should rest for a bit before going home…" She stifled a yawn.

David gave her a smile, "Good. I'll see you when you wake." He promised.

He brought the covers up, tucked her in slightly and then walked out of his bedroom, shutting the lights on his way out.

He wasn't letting her out of his sight until she was better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, loves! So here's chapter 6, I really hope you enjoy it! I really would like to thank you guys so much for the support you've given this story! It's greatly appreciated! So, without further ado...**

* * *

Just as her eyes were fluttering open, David was entering the room. He was carrying a tray, but in her hazy mind, Regina couldn't really say or do much as he neared his bed and set the tray down on the nightstand. He noticed her brown eyes were opening and he smiled warmly, "Hello there."

He got a low moan of response as she tried to speak. After a few tries, sound came out of her sore throat, "Hey… What… Time is it..?" She asked and coughed pathetically.

Oh this was ridiculous! She hadn't been sick in over 28 years! What caused her to get a silly cold _now_? Was her body trying to prove a point to her? And if so, what point? It was being too subtle.

David looked at the clock and sat, "Hmm, 1pm…" He said and watched as her pupils dilated and she sat up quickly. Perhaps too quickly, when he noticed the look of ailing on her face, "Regina, it's okay…" He assured her and gently pushed her back against his pillows.

She shook her head against the pillow and closed her eyes tightly against the irksome nuisance in her head that made itself known once she'd opened her eyes. "It's not _okay_, David. I have not slept in… Ever, much less slept my day away…"

"It's only been five hours," he hoped that made it better, but the look on her face told him otherwise, "And you need rest."

"I had things to do, David. I have things to do down at the office, I'll fall behind, and Henry as well and-" she began coughing, the coughs so hard they nearly shook her already throbbing body.

David made a face and rubbed her back, "Right, Regina, face it, you're not going anywhere. You're sick, I promise you, the town won't fall away while you rest and get better. I promise I'll make sure of it."

She looked up at him dejectedly, her chin quivered before she reluctantly gave in, "Very well… Maybe it would be best."

David smiled, "I promise to also make this fun."

"David, I'm sick, how is that in any way possible to be made "fun"?" she asked him almost sarcastically.

He grinned, "Ah, leave that to me. But first, here, I brought you some lunch."

Regina looked up at him and into his cerulean eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she found it. She found that look in his eyes. The look that Daniel held whenever he took her into his arms or whenever he spoke to her and that… That confused her more than she could understand. Regina's eyes closed, ripping their gaze apart as she felt the pressure of the sinus headache becoming too much and she groaned a bit. She didn't want to eat; she just wanted to sleep this all away.

David brought the bed table/tray to her and set it in front of her. "The soup will help, I promise. It's _real_ chicken noodle soup, not the stuff you get from a can. It will definitely help," he had a feeling that feeding her would be a bit more difficult. He leaned over and tapped her face to get her to open her eyes, "Hey, Regina?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes opened slowly. "I'll eat later," she moaned lowly.

He shook his head, "Food first, rest after." Without thinking, he got the spoon ready and carefully held it to her lips, "Open wide."

She blinked, trying to become more lucid, "David, do not be ridiculous," she mustered the strongest voice she could for that line.

"You need to eat, or you won't get better. Can you feed yourself?" he raised a brow at her.

She huffed slightly and opened her mouth. He was right; she was just too tired and achy to really feed herself anyway. She swallowed the soup he'd put into her mouth and glared at him slightly. David just gave her an adorable smile right back as he put more soup into her mouth. "You'll thank me later."

She just rolled her eyes, and continued to eat as he fed her. She actually felt a bit better after eating and managed to sit up in bed with a sigh as he set aside the tray and the empty bowl. She looked at him and muttered, "Thank you, but I still believe that was completely unnecessary." It wasn't. And she knew it wasn't. She was exhausted beyond belief and she was almost positive she wouldn't have been able to feed herself.

"I'm sure it was," David rolled his eyes and crawled into bed beside her like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Now, I made you a promise just now. To make this fun, so I have to live up to that." He settled himself beside her and she looked at him with an expectant raised brow, he just grinned right back.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is we are to do that will make this all more… _exciting_…?" Sarcasm just dripped from her words as she coughed pathetically.

David reached over her and grabbed the remotes for the flat screen TV he had mounted on to the wall and the console of some sort that Regina didn't recognize. He smiled at her and said, "So, I say we watch a chick flick. Now don't tell anyone but I actually like them, I have a reputation to uphold around here. It's a change from the killing and gore from the usual movies that men are "supposed" to watch an-"

Her weak laugh interrupted his rant as she stared at him, "David, I can't remember the last time I-" she choked a bit on her own voice before speaking again, "Watched a movie, much less a chick flick," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ah, see? Getting sick could be a good thing… So, let's see what Netflix has for us," he winked at her and turned back to the TV.

They perused the menu, each quietly commenting on this or that that they saw on the screen. Regina's eyes were slowly closing, but she forced herself to stay awake. The sudden attack of oxygen on her lungs caused her to start coughing heavily and snap her eyes open. David frowned and sat up a bit more and rubbed her back, "Whoa, okay…" He was afraid she'd lose a lung again.

Once she'd calmed down, her aching body sagged against him, shaking slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Regina couldn't even think. That was scary. David wrapped an arm around her back and held her close as he leaned over slightly and grabbed a small box and took out a pill from the packet, then grabbed the water he'd brought in for her, "Time for some medicine, okay?"

He didn't allow her to agree or protest as he slipped the pill into her mouth and then gave her some water, whilst still holding her close. She took it without much fuss, still leaning against him tiredly. David smiled and kissed her clammy forehead, before lowering them both onto the mattress, still holding her without a care. He watched her to make sure she was somewhat comfortable before looking back at the screen. He knew she was now going to fight sleep with tooth and nail, and that was alright, he'd let her for now. David knew she'd tire out soon enough.

Regina relished in the feeling of his arms around her; protective, caring, almost loving… She hadn't felt this safe in so long that the sentiment was almost foreign to her, had it not been for the night before. Her eyes were wide open because she wanted to stay aware of her surroundings for just a bit longer, to pleasure in it just a wee bit longer. That was okay, right? Her arm shakily found itself draping over his waist all of a sudden, but neither said anything about it.

"How about the movie _Bride Wars_?" He asked her, looking down at her pale, clammy face. She looked like she was ready to meet with death, and yet, she looked absolutely beautiful still. How was that even…?

Regina merely nodded a bit and groaned, "Sounds lovely, dear, go ahead," The term had just slipped, and she didn't seem to noticed what with the haze that was about to invade her.

He smiled, "Alright," and turned on the movie.

No more than half an hour later, Regina was fast asleep in David's arms, her head on his shoulder, and he didn't mind one bit. He could get used to this. But was that a bad thing or a good thing?

A little while later, his own eyes opened to find a sweating yet shivering Regina. When he was more alert, he noticed her clattering teeth and how her shivering was becoming more violent. He sat up, slowly unwrapping himself from around Regina. She was, unconsciously, against the extreme heat and cold her body was making her experience, despite her half-asleep state. David watched as she would push away the heavy blankets, shiver more and shakily pull it close to her body, but only for a moment before repeating the process. A low whimper escaped her lips.

A million thoughts ran through David's head as he tried to think of what was going and how to help her. He felt Regina's damp forehead and couldn't help the loud inhale as he quickly retracted his hand from her head. He could _fry an egg_ just from the heat her body was emitting. Quickly getting out of bed, David ran to his bathroom to get the thermometer. If he didn't lower her fever somehow _soon_, he would have to take her to the hospital before her _brain_ fried. He was afraid that it'd get higher before he could lower it.

He turned on the water in the tub at a simple lukewarm state and let it fill while he ran back to his room and put the thermometer in Regina's ear carefully. Just as he pressed the start button, she began coming around. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "D-David…?" Everything was aching her more than before and just thinking felt like a nail was being hammered into her head.

"Hey, I'm right here, how are you feeling?" He spoke to her softly, almost sensing her headache as the thermometer beeped. _102.3F_. He silently cursed the machine as if it where its fault.

"Bad…" She admitted with a very light, short chuckle.

David chuckled a bit as well, "Yeah, you're not looking to hot, 'Gina… Though believe me, thermometer says you're hot enough. We need to get thi-"

"What do you say..?" She whispered to him, her eyes closing slowly.

"About?" He inquired, raising a confused brow.

"M'I hot 'er not?" Regina mumbled, obviously in a state of delirium.

He coughed a bit, "Are you asking me if I think you're… Hot?" His voice cracked a bit at the end and he wasn't sure why.

"You're… Stalling…"

Clearing his throat, David answered quickly, "I… Yes, Regina. I think you are very hot. That pun was not intended. Alright, to the bath we go,". He did leave the water running after all.

"Bath…?" She asked confused.

"Yes, we need to get your fever to come down, Regina, and I don't want to give you more pills. C'mon."

David knew that in her state, she couldn't really walk herself to the bathroom, so he uncovered her. Regina instantly protested and tried to reach for the blanket again. He gently pried it out of her hand, but a bit more firmly said, "Regina, no."

She pouted and whined as he lifted her up into his arms to get her to the bathroom. Her body sagged against him; her head lay on his shoulder as she groaned lowly, "David… Hot… But, cold…" She slurred.

"It'll get better when I put you in the water, I promise," he said gently and didn't stop himself from kissing her feverish forehead.

She shifted a bit in his arms, the body heat he radiated was both comforting and stifling; but his scent helped her keep alert and from panicking. He walked into the bathroom and slowly sat down on the edge of the tub with her cradled in his arms and on his lap. He felt the water before shutting off the tap. He looked back at her, noticing that she was still half asleep. Gently, David tapped her face, "Regina? Stay awake for me, hmm?"

He slowly began undressing her until she was just in the T-Shirt he'd given her and her undergarments. Regina opened her eyes, shivering a bit, "What's going… On?" She asked.

"Time to go in the water," he let her know and smiled smoothly.

She sat her aching body up and nodded, "Okay…"

David helped her stand, but even then, he was doing a lot of the standing for her considering her sagging body against him. He helped her put one foot into the water and then the other before she sat down. His gray t-shirt floating slightly until she took all the air out with her free hand. Regina still looked like she could sit on her own though, so he sighed inwardly and found himself getting into the bathtub with her. David settled behind her, his khaki shorts and navy t-shirt soaking in all the water instantly. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his firm chest. She was shaking still, but seemed to relax a bit once his arms were around her.

Rubbing her goose-bump-filled arms, he lowly hummed to her a song. She began relaxing against him to the point of closing her eyes and letting the sound of his voice and all of him take over all of her.


End file.
